Warm Feeling
by TunnelSnake
Summary: The Courier and Vulpes get a little closer, revealing Vulpes's sympathetic side.


_**Notes: Courier is directed as Courier, and with no real name.**_

_**I kind of just rambled during the process of writing and left what I believe is Run on sentences. Please, do forgive me about that. I also wasn't sure how to put the dialogue. Whether I should start a new damn paragraph. I still get confused about that shit. I'm SO SORRY.**_

_**I feel like I'm repeating things here. **_

_**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN FALLOUT, Thank you.**_

_**-Please Enjoy-**_

* * *

The sky was a bright blue, mixed light like a new morning. The breeze was settling in as the warm cool Mojave blanketed the whole Wastes. The sun rose up forcibly warming the Earth with its morning rays.

Outside of the Tops Hotel Courtyard, Vulpes set the cool Nuka Colas onto the white deck table that lay between him and the Courier. His hands soft and firm as the Courier felt them Brush by hers as she swiftly took the refreshment. As she looked up, her eyes were met by Vulpes's shiny blue eyes staring right into hers, persistently asking her to drink the Cola. His eyes slipped down to her lips that were fumbling up and down from her breathing. She turned the other direction embarrassed of his awkward stare. She opened the Nuka Cola with her own handy bottle cap opener and hid the bottle cap in her back pocket. She glanced over at Vulpes Who seemed to turn away every time she caught a glimpse of him._ Was he shy as well?_ She set down the bottle on the table next to her and began to aimlessly look up at the sky. She stared awkwardly as she began a quirky smile. She didn't know what to do.

He finally turned to her and began to converse,"So Courier, have you set your next motive?" His unwieldy question was like he was talking to his boss. So refined and formal. She thought to herself and began a dorky chuckle. "My current motive is staying by your side,"she spoke while flashing a charming smile back to him. His eyes dilated for a quick second then grew to it's regular shape. "Is that so Courier? What do suppose we do now?" She looked at him with a amazed face,"Whatever it is you wish to do." He turned back as his face grew calm and relaxed. As they sit their posteriors on the beach-like benches under the cool shade of the bright tangerine colored umbrellas.

"I understand."

His breath was constant and calm. The courier looked at him and wondered what was on his mind. She felt a warm fuzzy feeling that made her feel uncomfortable. His face was so descent, smooth looking and very handsome. She looked at his lips that seemed almost as smooth as hers. He felt her green eyes stare at him from her seat. He slowly turned the other direction feeling awkwardly uncomfortable. His face turned red as she continued to look at him.

"I don't suppose you have anything better to do than to look at me profligate?"

Her face filled with amusement and humor. _He's so cute. Wait, did he just call me a profligate. _He finally turned and looked at her covering his face with his hand. The courier turned towards him and smiled as she laughed a little.

_I guess he is shy._

"And here I thought you were such rebellious man."

He uncovered his mouth,"Is that so? I thought you were a quiet desolate woman." He began to smirk at her with his white aligned teeth.

They both began to laugh as the mood began to brighten. _Ya'know he's very handsome. I can't stop staring at his lips. I feel this absurd feeling in my chest weighing down on me. I can't breathe. Why the hell is he so nice to me? _

"Hey Profligate, give me your bottle cap,"his mellow-toned voice ordered her.

_Now he wanted my bottle cap? _She just obeyed him and handed the red metal bottle cap in his hands and watched him intently. He bent it with his intense strength and tilted the edges near the top of the label "Nuka cola". Glancing up he saw her staring at his work, he turned around.

"It's a surprise!" He said in a sheepish voice.

"For me? Really? How thoughtful!" She remained amazed and anticipated. As he turned toward her, he was face to face with her. He backed away surprised and red. _His face was really red. I could see him blush. I never seen him so... so different. He's usually much more quiet and straight-forward with his comrades. _

She was eager to see what he had done to her bottle cap. As he held it out in front of her with both hands, it revealed a bent shape heart that bent the "N" and the "a" On each side. She pulled back and blushed. She took it gently and whispered,"Thank you." He couldn't hold back but to smile.

"Do you know..." His breaths grew deep and he stared into her eyes.

She looked at him and wanted to say something but nothing came out.

They drew close together. He began to lean towards her, as her heart started to race. _Is he gonna..Is this really? I...I_

Their lips drew closer as she touched his shoulder. He grabbed her neck and kissed her lightly on the lips. Her face grew a bright red as she still clasped onto her shoulder. "I..I..,"she was speechless. He then gently whispered in her ear,"I love you too."


End file.
